We Are Explosive
by ThePinkUkulele
Summary: It was against my will to be brought to the headquarters of the infamous Akatsuki, but I'm not sold on if it's a bad thing. (rewrite of Yeah, I love explosions.)
1. Chapter 1

_What am I doing here?_ My eyes wandered around the festival. So many people are here wandering around with so many of their friends. Walking past a mirror, I could see that I appeared to be doing the same. I stood on the outside of a group of four girls, but only one of them was my friend. My eyes scanned from the mirror across the aisle of vendors who attempted to get young pretty girls to play their games to the girls who stood beside me.

Each looked like their own unique person, but after any brief conversation with them it was easy to tell that they all had identical personalities. Even I was a victim of acting like them should I have been around them for too long. These past few days of preparing for the festival was a prime example. Every day we set out looking for kimonos and dresses to wear and we thumbed through magazines in order to find hairstyles to imitate. Tonight I stood in an almost white kimono with blue and purple flowers printed over the body. My hair was in a messy fish tail braid off to the side.

"Ooh!" One of the girls eyes glazed over after her eyes fell upon a man. Her lips parted so slightly with one end so slightly turned up. The rest of us quickly piled in behind her to follow her eyes. If this man was as so cute as she made it seem, even I would believe it important to see. My eyes went from her face, down her nose, to the direction of where she was looking, and then my eyes fell upon her target. While he was certainly handsome, something was off about him.

"Hana." My voice was low and never took my eyes off of the red-haired man. "There's something wrong with him."

"Yeah." The other two girls slid forward towards the man, as a girl with inky black hair stayed behind with me. Hana took a step closer to me as we evaluated the man who stood before a growing group of girls. "Do you know who it is though?"

"No," I replied, my mouth turning down in a scowl. "I just know that he's not good."

"Go to your home and get ready." Hana turned to me. Her face before this was carefree and happy. Now, her face was blank as though she had slid her ANBU mask on already. "If there is one, then there could certainly be more of them."

I nodded and took off towards where my family's reservoir was. The kimono restricted my movement, so I couldn't move fast. _This darn garment. This darn hair-do…_ I stopped and reached down and tore through the dress. It ripped all the way up to my hip. As I neared my family's place, I noticed something off.

There was a light that seemed to glow from the area. It was almost as if there was a fire being started. Or there was already a fire started. My heart began to sink. I grew closer to my homestead and could smell smoke. My heart sunk lower. I could hear people yelling to get away from the flames. Lower. I heard screams of help. Suddenly my stomach was flipped upside down and my heart was beneath it. Adrenalin pumped through my veins and made me run faster than chakra alone would have allowed me.

"My god…" I stood in a tree overlooking my house and all of my aunts and uncles and other family members houses. Everything was set on fire. There were places where an explosion had appeared to have gone off. My knees became weak, "Who would have done this?"

I leapt from the tree to the ground and began to look for ways to help. I ran into homes and searched for people. I formed a light chakra field on the outside of my skin to shield myself from the fire. House to house I ran. No one was hurt. Then I got to mine. I heard a baby cry from upstairs.

"Ai!" I called, running up the steps without a second thought. I didn't even wait to get the shield. I reached her door and kicked it in. Through the windows, fire seemed to pour in, but when it touched the floor, the fire was no longer advancing. My heart stopped. The room was in perfect condition. This was wrong. I could see my little blonde haired sister standing in her crib crying loudly. My breathing stopped. Her blue eyes were filled with so many tears as I took a step closer.

Suddenly, it all disappeared. There was a very small, burned body lying face down on the ground. Everything in the room was burned beyond repair.

"Ah!" I screamed and fell backwards. I hit a wall and caused the roof to fall down on top of me. "Argh!" A wooden beam struck my arm, setting the sleeve of my kimono on fire. I tried to stand and tried to use chakra to shield me from the burning, but my mind was too far strayed to concentrate properly. "Help!"

I called and called, but the flames made too much of a noise. No one could hear me. I let the flames lick away at my arm. The smoke-filled my lungs. I could peer into my sister's room. I could see her body disappear. This was a trap. She had never been in the room. She was somewhere fine, and I was here dying. I closed my eyes, _how could I have been so stupid. _

"Well, seems that you really can get yourself into a mess, un?" My ears heard the sounds, but my mind was too suffocated to perceive who it was. The voice was male, but not recognizable to me. Or maybe it was. "Let me help you some."

The man reached down, and lifted me up. The smell of clay was the last thing I remembered before I suddenly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking through the trees. Pine filled my nose, as I bounced up and down through the air. It was dark everywhere except right around where I stood. A fog drifted and snaked around my feet. I looked frantically around to try and find where I was and where I needed to go. My feet were walking and I couldn't make them move faster.

"This is the girl?" The forest whispered around me. I looked frantically around, trying to locate where the voices were coming from. "Are you sure this is the girl?"

"Who are you?" I called out into the darkness. I turned around frantically and took off into another direction. As I forced myself to run faster, it seemed like time would slow. I was forced to bounce in time as I had been this whole time. I stopped and suddenly the world seemed to shake. The trees were shaken out of the ground, and the darkness was still so close to me.

"I'm certain this is the girl, un."

I tried moving. I took off in a direction, but no sooner than I was off I was sucked back. The fog around me formed into a hand. The hand reached from the bottom of a deep sink hole and wrapped itself around my center. I was sucked backwards into the fog. At first I fell fast and was screaming at the top of my lungs. The closer to the bottom I reached the slower I fell and the quieter my screams became until I made a plush landing on grass and I was peacefully silent.

"Wake up girl."

I came to, quickly sitting up. My breath was fast and hard, but I couldn't remember the dream I just had. The world spun and my vision became so black I could only see through one very small hole in my vision. When I could see very well, I looked at the man before me.

He had sharp and glaring blue grey eyes. His blond hair fell long and covered half of his face. He towered over me, attempting to intimidate me. Of all of the training I was still going through, I was thankful of having finished the part of controlling a situation where the other company was employing intimidation tactics.

I inflated my chest, trying to make me appear to be larger than I really was. My arms and legs were tied together, making it impossible to stand or maneuver away from the man's gaze. The blonde leaned down to me as I narrowed my eyes. "About time, girl."

"Who are you?" My voice was steady and firm. The man cocked his head slightly and looked at me down his nose.

"Humph." The man pulled back and crossed his arms. His blond hair in the breeze, his cloak moving softly, it was all very dramatic. "Little girl, I could hurt you very bad. You know that, un?" He squatted and stared at me in the face.

He moved his arm slowly to touch mine. It was slow motion, his hand neared my elbow. His fingers slowly curved around the air of my arm, and I could feel it. That's when I turned my head to my limb and notices there was no sleeve there.

It had been burned off.

My whole arm was burned. From my shoulder down almost to my wrist was charred and scabbed. My heart stopped when I saw his hand near my skin. "Please!" I called, fear washing over my face.

My head snapped to the blond man. His face was only inches from mine, and he had the most twisted smirk that showed even in his eyes. "Did you need help up, un?" There was a split second that passed before his hand touched mine. It felt like the moment wouldn't end.

Then coldness was on my elbow. For the first moment, his cold hands felt almost good. Something in his hand was wet, sweat maybe? I didn't know, but for the second his cold and soft hands rested on my arm, it almost felt good.

His hand then squeezed, resulting in a soft howl that escaped from my lips. My eyes looked into his, begging with the fresh tears that came out of my eyes. His only response was more wrinkles beside his eye. I closed mine. There was sharp and shooting pains running from my elbow to my fingertips and up to my shoulder.

Then he jerked me up, onto my feet. The pain was unimaginable. It felt as though my veins were filled with searing got water. The skin on the outside of my arm felt like it was being ripped off. "Why?!" I shouted at him. My face was twisted, and tears unwillingly spilled down my face. I was angry and clearly in pain. He slowly let his smile fall from his face.

"I am in charge." He warned. I was off balance when he let go of me which sent me falling to the ground. He towered over me, looking down at me with menacing grey eyes. "I know your family, un. I'm sorry, but if I don't break you now, then I will never be able to, un."

My arm ached as I sat on the ground. Not just my now bleeding elbow, but my whole arm from fingers to neck. It all pained me. I wanted to hold the blonde man's gaze, but I knew that it would be a bad move on my part to try and stand my ground. My light brown eyes turned from the man's to the ground.

"Good girl, un."

()()()()

It was dark out. There was a large field that the blond and I had made camp in. The blond saw me give up the first battle and, allowed my feet to be untied. _"If you're a good girl, then I may even untie your useless hands."_ The man had said.

Useless, I scoffed in my head. My right arm might have been no good, but my hands could still work fine. The blonde and I sat in the middle of ta field as a campfire glowed between us. Neither of us has even spoken a work to one another since earlier. I was too scared to say anything, and he was too busy to want to say anything to me.

On the other side of the flames, he sat quietly. I couldn't see what he was doing but he sat with his hands in his lap. He was focused on whatever it was. I was curious. I wanted to know what was so interesting in his lap.

Slowly I craned my neck to see. When my neck was as stretched as possible, and I still couldn't see what he was doing I sat back and became inpatient. I scooted to my right to move around the flames. I leaned over as far as I could to try and see. I even went so far as to try and put weight on my tied together hands to try and see what he was doing. I winced when I had to move my arm into a more straight position.

"What are you doing, un?"

I became suddenly embarrassed when I realized how much noise I was making. I blushed and sat back on my legs. "I was wondering what you were doing." I looked down into my lap in order to appear more subservient. "I'm sorry, I was just curious."

"Humph." I heard him stand up and walk around the fire to me. I looked up at him with wide eyes. In his hand was a kunai. He approached me and leaned down at me with the weapon. I squeezed my eyes and turned me head. I knew I should have stayed quiet, should have stayed still.

Slice.

Instead of feeling hot pain of the knife, I felt the rope slack around my wrists. My eyes slowly turned up to look at the man. I looked at him in utter disbelief when he gave me his reason.

"I feel like you've been broken enough for one day."


End file.
